


Short Stories

by ChromiumIIAcetate



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Multi, OC, Police, Something to get some ideas out of my head, short fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumIIAcetate/pseuds/ChromiumIIAcetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of short stories that are too large to ignore by too small to work as a portion of a proper fanfiction. Mostly unrelated, and minor referencing past works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zootopia: Lone Digger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396667) by [ChromiumIIAcetate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumIIAcetate/pseuds/ChromiumIIAcetate). 



This was his fault.

A lot of things were Nicks fault, actually, but this one, this one was the big one.

Oh, it was still technically his fault that that one report had come in late, and, he supposed it was his fault that Judy had been put on meter maid duty again that one time. And well, yes, he was also at fault for letting that one perp escape when his tie got stuck in a door. But for each of those, Nick felt that there was a lot of good he was also at fault for. After all, he was still technically at fault for surprising Judy with dates that kept her so engaged she forgot to call her parents (Which in turn had led to being at fault for her parents calling he precinct in a panic, so there was that), and jokes that made her laugh until she collapsed.

It was a whole give and take thing.

But this time, this time he had really fucked up. He’d fucked up in the way that only the truly stupid could manage, and hey, wasn’t everyone more than a little stupid at times?

The real problem is that it wouldn’t have been such a huge fuckup if it had been any other time. They would have laughed it off the next day, but no, this was how it was going to be, wasn’t it? Sometimes you wrack up enough of a Karmic debt that the universe just decides to collect all at once.

It had been his fault still, of course. Too scared and too proud to admit it at the time, but…

They’d been dating now for around three months, him and Judy, ever since that night back at his place. It was casual, of course, just soft looks and the pleasure of one another’s company. He had liked that, the slow and comfortable warmth of it all. Maybe both of them were done with the consuming passion of youth, but it was more likely that dating like this, as partners, could get the suspended, or even fired.

And so they had kept it on the down low. It wasn’t anyone else’s business if they saw each other outside of work, right?

But even that smothered things, buried them in a blanket of nervous anticipation. Would today be the day they slipped up? Would this be the day someone saw them after work? Judy didn’t care, Judy was fearless. She knew what she wanted and she had it, and was working to get more. Literal centuries of prejudice hadn’t stopped her before, and this wouldn’t stop her now.

But Nick was full of fear.

Not for himself, mind you. That was something he prided himself on in that hollow way cowards did. No, he was afraid for Judy. This could ruin her, or at least taint her reputation. And they were…. Well, he was a fox and she was a rabbit. There would be talk. There was nothing wrong with interspecies dating, but her parents were old fashioned, he knew, and even if the government said it was legal well…

The government had also said it was illegal to discriminate against foxes, and look how well that had turned out.

And so he always held back, always looking out for trouble. His motto of Never let them see that they get to you had morphed into Never let them get to us. And the best way to avoid that was to never let them have anything to notice. He was a sly fox, sneaking came naturally.

It didn’t come to Judy at all though. And because of that, there was tension between them and eventually it had all come to a boil. Nick just hadn’t expected that boil to have been so explosive.

Ok, yes, sure, he had also been yelling. And yes, Ok, maybe when she implied that he was ashamed of her, he might have not reacted appropriately. He wasn’t ashamed of her, not at all, but at the moment, all indignant anger and pride, he might have tried to turn it around on her. But trying to divert Judy when she had latched onto something was like trying to damn a river with stick. Impossible, and faintly hilarious from the outside.

When you’re the one who tried to dam the river? Less so.

And so that had been it. He’d remembered those last words. Maybe, she had said, maybe that if he was so embarrassed to let people see them, maybe she should just ask one of the other men in her life to be with her. After all, she was quite the item. He, in pride fueled idiocy, had responded that well maybe she should.

Stupid, foolish, idiotic.

Nick was usually pretty damn good with words, but that bunny always got him so worked up. She pulled things out of him, made him open up. There was something about her. Of course, when angry, that same something made him make extraordinarily dumb decisions. Foolish, fear based reactions to something that he should be using his head for. But that was always when it was so hard to use your head, wasn’t it?

And wasn’t how that always was? When the night howler scare had been going on, everyone had been so scared about the savage biological nature of predators. And now, after it, everyone knew that anyone could go savage, predator and prey alike, and there was nothing to be scared about in each other. They were wrong, though not in the way they thought.

It wasn’t like animals were just civilized out of nowhere. Yes, there was a darker side of them, but it wasn’t some ancient savage nature. It was the barbarian that still lived in you. That part of you that didn’t look at the world as eat or be eaten, or as right versus wrong, but me vs them. The half step between the falling angel and the rising beast. That part of you that still was more concerned about petty things. The selfish you, more concerned with what is good for you and you alone. The part that still insisted that violence was a good solution to your problems, that lying and cheating was ok if you got away with it, that your ego is more important than other people. That part of you that still acted like a thug, a caveperson, a barbarian.

It was that barbarian fox that still lived in Nick that had convinced him that it was better for him to stay in his safe space than accept that Judy had a point. And maybe it was the barbarian in Judy that told her shouting at Nick was the way to get him to open up.

In a fight like that, there were no winners.

If there had been time between then, maybe a day to calm down, things would have been fine. But no, Judy had taken Nick up on his words. She wouldn’t have normally, but oh happy day, right there in the precinct when they were avoiding one another, well, she just had to come across one of the many male rabbits from her gym (Nick understood it was impolite to refer to them as cardio bunnies) and like any healthy rabbit, he’d asked for a date. She’d said yes. Still a little angry at Nick, probably. Maybe a little excited. He’d heard about the thing from Clawhauser.

Judy hadn’t mentioned it to him.

But that was fine! Everything was fine. Everything was going to be great. She was going to go on this date, realize he just couldn’t compare to a red-blooded fox like Nick, and they’d make up. Everything was going to be fine. But just in case…

Well, that’s why Nick was waiting in the hallway with flowers.

 

* * *

 

The date wasn’t terrible. That was a good sign, right?

Derrick was a lovely man. Charming enough, handsome, and passably witty. Judy’s parents would have loved him, and Judy, well, Judy wouldn’t be too upset if he stuck around. Even if he had been ugly, or dumb, or a jerk, at least he showed that he wanted her, and in public no less!

She was almost drunk on it, and maybe a little drunk on wine. This rabbit had pulled out all the stops for her, a lovely dinner at a small prey venue. When she was young, this is the sort of place she had always thought about when she thought of big city living. The food was wonderful, the atmosphere impeccable, and of course it would be, Darrick had experience with these sort of things. A chef, apparently, or studying to be one. Clever with his paws and with an excellent taste in life’s finer things, or so he would say.

He was also clever with his feet, if those subtle brushes along her own were any indication.

It was apparent that this bunny, without straying into vulgar language, was just into Judy. She allowed herself a little thrill at that, the feeling of being wanted. Oh, she had been wanted, but this burning need that didn’t retreat in the glare of the public was amazing.

A pang of guilt; She really shouldn’t be doing this. Regardless of what Nick had said in the moment, this would gut him; she just knew it. Under his armor, despite what he would say, things really did get to that fox. He just never showed it. But there was that little barbarian of her own in her head, that said do it, hurt him like he hurt you, show him what he could be missing. And at the time, it had seemed reasonable.

And right now, that little uncivilized bunny in her head kept telling her to drink, to silence those thoughts, that guilt. She just should focus on that wine, that food, that rabbit. She should focus on his broad chest, his ears, the way he moved…

It didn’t help that Nick also hadn’t felt comfortable to spend the night with her yet, either.

And it wasn’t too hard to go with it, really. She barely needed that selfish barbarian in her head to have a good time. Besides, Nick didn’t even know what was happening. She hadn’t told anyone, and no one probably overheard. It would all blow over. A day, and then things would go back to normal. A kiss on Derricks cheek, a little message to him later, and then, well, she could always tell Nick about what had happened. The little barbarian liked that. She wanted to make Nick as frustrated as her, she wanted him frothing with jealousy.

This would be a good start.

But as things went on, as the night dragged on and more and more conversation and wine filled the night, things went far past a starting point. Derrick really was charming. Or was that the wine? Things that had, at the beginning of the night, seemed off or odd had been turned into clever little jokes, and those far too familiar (And certainly less subtle than he thought) touches had been turned from the annoyances of a male rabbit to the suave and bold actions of a… Well, it wasn’t polite to say that sort of thing where children or the faint of constitution could hear.

She wasn’t drunk though, heavens no. If she was drunk, she probably would have taken him up on his offer to come back to his place. Even buzzed as she was, charmed as she was, that thought made her fur crawl. Nothing against Derrick but… Well the thing was against all male rabbits. They really had one track minds. Well no, that was unfair, but that one thought really did take up some prime real estate in their heads.

Which was probably why he had insisted to walk her back to her place. And how could she refuse, with that dashing smile, those shoulders, and the weather outside? And with such conversation, the way he listened to her talk about her work and her life, well, it would be hard to refuse. She didn’t elaborate about Nick much though. She felt awkward about it, for some reason. In this moment, things were… Different.

And it was probably in that difference that Derrick was able to walk Judy up to her apartment, and then insist to take her to her room. She knew what he was trying to do, and the little barbarian in her brain craved it, but… Well, he deserved at least a kiss on the cheek at that door. That would be fine, right?

Well, the little savage in her brain thought so, but she could hardly be trusted.

 

* * *

 

When Judy came up the stairs, laughing and giggling, practically draped over another rabbit, Nick found his emotions a bit confused.

First there was the sharp pang of fear. That was a given, a lance through the stomach that curdled the blood and took his breath. The fear of loss tinged with the flavor of jealousy. And then the hot wash of shame, the burning thoughts of his foolishness and idiocy, and what a dumb, hopeless dork he must look like in his cheap tie and hopelessly saccharine flowers. And from that, sprung anger, hot and frothing, a boiling hate fueled by shame and fear and jealousy.

Nick was having difficulty determining what was the winning emotion.

Judy looked like she had an easier time with it when she saw him, the shock and awkward shameful embarrassment written on her face clear as day. Her new catch, well, he looked like he could think fast enough, if the sudden smug and self-important grin that grew on his face was any indication.

Nick took an instant dislike to him, in the same way the mammal eyeball dislikes pepper spray. He suspected the feeling was mutual, thought maybe in a different flavor.

Something in his head called for blood, but he pushed it down, smothering it with a toothy grin, flowers behind his back.

“Nick! I… I didn’t expect you.” Judy said, buck teeth biting at her lower lip for a moment. Nick barely even noticed how cute she looked like that. Though he didn’t overlook it entirely.

Even with that jealous fury rolling through his veins, Nick couldn’t help but admire the way her skirt clung to her hips. Still, he smiled and focused, “Well, I rather gathered that, Carrots.” The fox said, all smooth confidence over a heart that beat like war drums. It’s fine, she said she would do this, it’s ok, focus, be polite. Don’t let them see how it gets to you, “But I thought I’d surprise you. You know, try and make up for things. Who’s your friend?”

Judy blushed, and Nick couldn’t read exactly why. Embarrassment, for sure, but over him or that other rabbit? The man chuckled, eyes focused on Nick as he stepped forward, paw outstretched, “Derrick. And you must be, Nick, right? Judy’s co-worker?” the rabbit smiled, all pleasantness that didn’t reach to his eyes, “Judy’s told me so much about you. A pleasure to meet you.”

Nick laughed, his own smile not reaching to his eyes either, “Obviously not everything. But, Ah, always good to meet a friend of Carrots.” He took that bunnies hand, and squeezed. Derrick squeezed back. There was a moment where all smiles and grins, they tried to crush one another’s hands.

It was fine, things were going fine. Nick wasn’t acting immature, like an idiot, a jealous barbarian. Everything was still cordial. See? Look, he’s smiling at Judy, everything is fine.

The pawshake was released, and booth stood, awkwardly for a moment. Nick could have just coughed and waited. After all, it was hard for anyone to have a moment with a fox hanging around, but no, he just had to push that button.

“So it looks like you two had a fun date, huh? And look at you Carrots, all dressed up in your good stuff. Must have been pretty excited huh?” the fox nearly purred, voice smooth like silk.

Judy huffed, her ears burning, “Well, it really was just a sort of, you know, it was a bit of a surprise. He just came up and asked, and I thought. Well you know how things can get right? And there was that whole thing, and he had reservations and-“

Derrick cut in with a chuckle, “Well, we had a lovely time, I think. I mean, another smile as he looked at Judy, “Well, if how much she was smiling was any indication.”

He winked at Judy. Nick fumed silently. Judy just looked a bit surprised at how this was going. It seemed like a novel situation to the poor thing.

The fox chuckled, fist clenching slightly, the flowers behind his back rustling slightly in their plastic wrap, “Well, Carrots is a lovely girl. I’m sure she can make the most of any situation.”

And that rabbit chuckled back, his grin mirroring Nicks, “You know, I would appreciate if you called her by her name.”

Judy blinked, and Nick smiled with all his teeth, “Oh, my mistake there cottontail, but I was under the impression that Carrots, oh I’m sorry, Judy,” he flashed her a glance, “Was the one who got to decide what I can and cannot call her.”

Judy laughed, that nervous little laugh one makes when you can see two trains headed for one another on the same track. The laugh of anticipating disaster, “Hah! Ok, so, both of you have met, that’s great, so, let all just go home now, alright? Yeah, that’s great.” Judy beamed her brightest smile.

Neither of the men moved.

Derrick rolled his shoulders, chest out, looking up as Nick, “It’s disrespectful for you to call her that.”

“More or less disrespectful than talking over her, I wonder?”

Derrick sucked in a huff of breath, head tilted as he balled his fists. And, with a shift of his weight, placed himself between Nick and Judy, “If this fox is bothering you, hun, you don’t have to take it.”

Nicks eyes bulged for a moment at the sheer audacity of that step. And he called her, what, Hun? What the hell was this? Dimly, he was aware that Judy also looked more than a little perplexed, but the little barbarian in his head was already screaming at the top of his lungs. He forced him down again.

“If I am bothering her, I’ll leave buddy. But let me tell you that this macho rabbit thing really doesn’t suit you, you know? Maybe you should take some time, go home, and practice? Maybe lift a few more weights or whatever it is you do. Maybe lay off leg day and switch to arms for a bit, cause really, those little twigs of yours aren’t helping your swagger. But hey, chin up friend, with some work I bet you can finally graduate to looking halfway as tough as you think you are.”

Judy looked mortified, Derrick looked incensed. Nick liked that, it was satisfying.

The rabbit took a step forward, one finger out and jabbing right into Nicks chest. The smile was gone, “And who the Hell do you think you are anyway, harassing Judy right now anyway?”

Nick blinked, glanced at Judy (Who had a look on her face he couldn’t quite place) and then back to Derrick. He knew he should think of a lie. He was good at that, something clever, something that distanced them, something that safely wouldn’t get around town, or back to the precinct. Something that let him pull away.

But the little barbarian raged in him, all anger and jealous need. God damn it, he wasn’t going to let this little piece of fluff get between him and carrots, this arrogant, self-righteous son of a bitch, this rude little jerk! He didn’t care if they knew. His heart beat thudded in his ears, drowning out the fear of his rational mind, leaving only that raging barbarian.

Nick held the flowers out, shaking them slightly, “Oh, you know, her fucking boyfriend!” he growled, a little bit more loudly than he had intended. Oh, people certainly heard that. There would be trouble, but he was far too gone to think about that.

Derrick flinched at the growl, but recovered marvelously, propelled by what was probably a combination of courage, and bunny machismo. And then he laughed, “You? A fox? And where is that going to go?” his frown switched with smug little disbelieving smile, “You have to know that won’t last, you idiot.”

Nick felt his heart sink, and then swell with anger. He caught a glimpse of Judy, buck teeth biting her lower lip. Something was going on there.

And still, he grunted, “And what the hell do you mean but that? Is there something wrong with foxes?”

“There’s something wrong with a fox coming in and trying to muscle his way in on a lady. But besides that, look at you. You can’t give her what a rabbit can.”

Nick blinked. Judy blinked as well, staring at Derrick in bewildered confusion, and then a dawning comprehension. Every fiber of Nick quivered as he tried to shove down that little screaming barbarian in his head. He took a breath, “Care to elaborate for us cottontail?”

Derrick huffed, little rabbit nose twitching as he moved close, “Judy is a lady, fox. A real lady. And that means she’s going to need a real man.” Judy looked like she was about to say something, mouth open, brows furrowed, but Derrick kept talking, “Someone who can give her a damn future. Someone she can take back to her parents. Someone who can give her kids, you idiot.”

It was hard to think, through the surge of anger that boiled through him, but Nick managed to speak through gritted teeth, “Are you implying,” the fox snarled, “That I’m not good enough for Judy, because I’m not a rabbit, and because I can’t fucking knock her up?”

Derrick laughed, mocking, eyes full of an anger that mirrored Nicks, “Well what else can you give her? Shitty flowers?” And the rabbit stared Nick down, “And hey, if she’s going on dates without telling you, then I guess she already knows that, huh fox?”

Nick should have de-escalated the situation. Another thing that was his fault. He should have pulled back, taken a breath, and done something. He shouldn’t be growling, and he should certainly not be fighting over Judy. Judy could take care of herself. Judy didn’t need him to fight for her, she was her own woman. Nick fought back a snarl.

And that was when Derrick pushed his last button, hand reaching out and grabbing Judy by the hip, “Come on baby, let’s go inside.”

It was a shame that Nick was already at the edge when he said that. Judy certainly didn’t look like she was going to accept, or was she? It was hard to tell like this, all pounding blood and boiling anger. Muscles tense, every bit of him struggling to stay calm.

And then the little barbarian in his whispered to him. It was simple, there was a way to solve it. Nothing would go wrong, he just had to do it. Stop hiding and do it. Look at how he is touching her, look at his face? Just DO IT.

And so Nick punched Derrick right in the eye.

 

* * *

 

There was little in Judy’s life that was more annoying than being overlooked.

It had happened to her most of her life, honestly. Either she was too young and with too strange ideas of being a cop for Bunnyburrow, and when she had got to Zootopia, she was overlooked because she was a bunny. But she knew how to do with that. She had to work twice as hard to get half as much notice, but she knew how to handle being overlooked because of being a bunny. She knew how to change people’s minds about that at least, how to make them notice her.

But she didn’t really know how to deal with being overlooked because she was some kind of prize. It was brutish, uncivilized, and more than a little barbaric. Two men fighting over her, all bared teeth and sniping words. It was undignified, the sort of thing that had stopped really being an acceptable behavior thousands of years ago. An embarrassment to all animals.

So the fact that it was so exciting was quite a bit of a surprise.

Oh, this wasn’t the first time, sort of. She’d been a cute rabbit growing up in Bunnyburrow. Highschool had been a parade of rabbit hormones and stupid rabbit machismo, but the arguments didn’t really happen over her for very long. Certainly not after word got around that she didn’t… Well, that she wasn’t going to settle down in Bunnyburrow the way rabbit girls normally did. Which was to say, barefoot and pregnant.

She’d forgot about how important that was to some boys, actually. It was a cultural thing for rabbit men. High birth rates, the pride. If a rabbit couldn’t knock their partner up then, well, that what sort of rabbit were they? She had hated that when she was at Bunnyburrow, the ugly machismo that reduced her to jus some sort of thing. But in the city it was better. With Nick, god, honestly, with Nick she never felt that pressure. And in that absence, she’d forgotten. Of course, with Nick it was probably his cowardice, his cautious nature. That fox could barely open himself up to anyone, and even when he opened up to her it was never all the way.

So when she was with Derrick, on that date, she had begun to remember. He was nice, really, sort of. But as this fight of words escalated right in front of her, she began to see those old little tics. The way he automatically assumed that she needed to be protected, the way that he moved in front of her, the obsession on being some sort of ‘real man’ for her.

Oh, and that insinuation that she needed to be pregnant. There was that again.

Both of them were idiots. She wasn’t even getting a moment to speak, both of them yelling in the hallway. The walls were so thin here! Everyone was going to hear about this. The landlord would talk to her, there would be talk in the halls, gossip. For a moment, she felt like Nick did.

But it was still so exciting! The little savage in her head was eating this up, the tribal little rabbit in her relished in the fight. They were arguing over her, they were competing in their own ways. She was valuable, she was worth fighting for! She knew this of course, but the savage idiocy of it all appealed to her hindbrain in a way rational thought just couldn’t. But she acknowledged the feeling and accepted it, and then pushed it back. You can’t let your little barbarian rule you.

Of course, it was at that moment when Nicks Barbarian gained the upper hand, and slugged Derrick in the eye.

It was a really good hit too. Nick couldn’t beat her when they sparred down at the ZPD, or at least not often. He was hesitant, reluctant to really give it his all. At first she had thought it was because he was afraid of hurting her, but she eventually found out it was just because he didn’t like to do it. He always looked for the sneaky way out, the lateral move, the third option. The idea of just applying force was just not something he did. But here, he really got the hit, even turned his hips into it.

Derrick sprawled backwards in a sort of bewildered indigence. The hormones and bunny machismo that had overcome his instinctual fear of foxes had told him that no, there’s no way that pred could have done something, after all, he was clearly some sort of beta male pining after Judy, or some other buzzword he had read on a subrabbit.

At least Judy assumed that was what was going on. He looked more confused than hurt as he stared up at the ceiling.

And Judy darted forward, one hand on Nicks chest as he snarled, “Nick, get the fuck out of here.” She spat, lavender eyes boring up at him. His face softened, and then fell, green eyes locked on hers as he came back from the edge of fury.

Behind them, a groaning laugh, “That’s, ooof, what you get f-“

Judy whirled, “You too asshole! Both of you, get the hell out of my apartment!”

Derrick looked even more confused as he propped himself on his elbows, a black eye already forming. Nick frowned, looking from him to Judy, a little whine in his voice as he went to speak, and then sighed, “Alright, just take the flowers, please?”

Judy glowered for a moment, eyes darting back between both of those men. She ground her teeth, and then with a huff, she snatched those flowers from Nick, stalked back to room, and slammed the door. She bolted it for good measure, threw the flowers on the table, and flopped on her bed.

For a few moments, blessed silence, and then on the other side of the wall, the argument began. Oh, not Nick and Derrick. The Oryx-Antlersons. They had opinions on which of her suitors were in the right. Loud, angry opinions.

Judy groaned, burying her head in the pillows.

 

* * *

 

Nicks ride on the elevator with Derrick was a good time for connecting with a foe.

“Hey,” Nick said, off in his corner of the elevator, not even looking at the other man.

Derrick held his paw to his eyes, also not returning his gaze, “What?”

“Fuck you.” Nick said, with uncommon insight.

“No, fuck you.” Derrick responded, confident his words really conveyed the truth of the situation.

Nick thought on this, pondered the deeper meaning, and weighing the words, was able to formulate one of his clever and witty retorts, “No, Fuck you.”

It was a debate for the ages.

 

* * *

 

Judy’s phone buzzed

The little rabbit groaned, rolling onto her side in bed, flipping her phone to face her. She’d been ignoring her phone for a while now, but she had to at least check it, just in case it was her parents. She’d tried to explain to them that sometimes she just didn’t have time to answer the phone, but her father, well, he could get so emotional. So there she was, a somewhat unwilling participant in the hail of texts that assaulted her.

It was Derrick this time. In fact, it had been mostly Derrick. That was one rabbit who certainly didn’t know how to handle adversity in romance.  They weren’t bad texts, aggressive or threatening just… They were such rabbit comments. Effectively going through the thesaurus for different variations of Hey, and Do you want to talk.

Nick was seemed to employ a different tactic. Sparse texts, letting her breath, respecting her space. Well, that’s probably what he intended, but it came across as not caring. A Sorry, and then silence? It wasn’t the best way he could put his foot forward.

Judy groaned, looking back up at the ceiling. The men in her life were idiots. SHE was an idiot. Everything was terrible. She took a deep breath.

This too shall pass.

So the knock on her door was a bit surprising. Of course, that this too shall pass doesn’t mean things are going to get better, one way or another. She pretended to be gone, or sleeping, or dead, or something. It didn’t help too much. The knock came again, three thuds, and then a little rap. That was Nick. It was the little rap of his knuckles at the end that gave him away.

Judy huffed, little mouth frowning as she rolled out of her bed and walked to the door. She didn’t open it. “Nick, I thought I told you to go home.”

There was a chuckle at the other end of the door, “Actually, you told me to fuck off, so, you know, I did for about an hour. So, I thought I would just come by to see if that was still a thing?”

Judy sighed, thudding her forehead against the door, “Really, Really Nick? Are you really doing this?”

There was a pause, a long pause, “…Carrots, are you going to make me do this through the door?”

“Do what, Nick?”

Another pause, a long and drawn out silence. “Judy, open the door, please?”

He had used her name, “Do what, Nick?”

“Judy, I love you.”

The words hung there, dead in the air, the slight muffled utterance still landing like a lead weight. The silence was oppressive.

Judy cracked the door, just a bit, lavender eye peaking past her still chained door. Her nose twitched, her eyes narrowed, “You have a lot of nerve, Nick Wilde, trying to get yourself out of this with that line.”

Nick looked crestfallen, scraggly, rumpled. It was clear that he and Derrick had been yelling at each other, but they probably hadn’t fought again. This mess was Nicks own making. There was the hint of dampness at the fur around his eyes. He hid it well.

He let out a sigh, “Judy, this isn’t me trying to get out of anything. It’s the truth. I came to, well, I know I haven’t been taking this, us, the right way. I know it sometimes seems like I am just going along for the ride, or trying not to be seen, but…” He groped for words, his slick conman style leaving him as he tried to gather himself, “Judy, I want to do better for you. I want to be there for you, and… I want to be the sort of man who can be proud that I am… That I can… Judy, I just…”

Nicks lower lip began to quiver for a moment, but he sucked it down. Judy couldn’t take her eyes from it.

“I’m going to stop running from this Judy. Whatever comes next I’ll… I’ll face it with you. If…” A shiver, “Just look at the flowers.”

Judy looked Nick over for a long moment, silently judging in the way only the police can. She closed the door.

And then unchained it, and opened it up again. She was frowning still, ears drooping, “Nick, get in here before the Landlady sees you.” She sighed, exasperated.

Nick looked pathetically grateful as he stepped into her little shoebox of an apartment. A little look around, a nervous smile, “Jeeze Carrots, I forgot how cheap this place was. Weren’t you going to move somewhere b-Oof!”

Judy was on him in a moment, pushing that fox up along the wall. She was half his size, but with speed and ferocity, she was on him, holding him there and using his tie as a handle, pulling him into a hunch to face her. Nick couldn’t help but just stare back at her.

“Nick.” Judy started, little paw tightening along the tie, “You come here, unannounced, and then punch my date, and then just assume I am going to laugh and take you back? You didn’t try and stop me when I walked out yesterday Nick.”

The fox squirmed a bit “Hah, well, Carrots, see…” And then Nick took a breath, a deep, cleansing breath, “Alright, Carrots, you want the whole story? I was acting stupid. I said things I shouldn’t things that I said just because I was angry at myself for being a coward.”

Judy tightened her grip, heart thrumming in her chest.

“And so I thought, no I need to apologize, so I take most of the day off, I go track down Otterton and get him to help me put together an arrangement. I say to myself, I’m going to do it. I’m going to be the best fox I can be, because she deserves it., And then I get here and there’s…” The fox growled a bit, shivering, and then calmed, “I just couldn’t handle it Judy. Look, I know it’s stupid, and I know that I shouldn’t be fighting over you, that you can take care of yourself, but… But damn it Judy, I couldn’t just let him touch my-“ Nick cut himself off.

And then there was a little quirk at the ends of Judy’s lips, “Let him touch what, Wilde?”

Nicks ears flattened, his eyes darted away. Judy’s smile grew.

“You were going to say my bunny, weren’t you?”

Nick coughed “Uh, my woman, actually.”

Judy smirked, her hands till on the tie, but the grip loosened slightly, “Nick, it’s the two thousands. I’m not anybody’s woman.”

And Nick grinned back, a little of that suave smugness returning with it, “Are you sure you don’t want to be?”

They shared a little laugh in that soft closeness. Judy felt herself pushing up along that fox, “I should be angry with you. Well, no, I’m still angry with you. You Caveman. What the hell were you thinking?” She gave a sigh, a shiver as her little fists curled, “Nick, we can’t keep this up if you are going to keep acting like you’re ashamed of us.”

And Nick shivered, one hand slipping over to Judy’s back, the fingers curling, “I know. And I’m going to stop.”

Judy gave him a look, and the fox laughed, “Of course, you wouldn’t believe me after all that, right? So, just in case literally fighting for your affection wasn’t enough…” Nick took a deep breath, “…Iiiiiiiiii told Clawhauser what I was doing before I left.”

For once, Judy was speechless. Her lips parted, mouth hanging open for a long moment, before she rallied, “Clawhauser? Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, the whole precincts’ going to know!”

And Nick grinned sheepishly, “No, no, I told him it was a secret. Half at most. Look, I wanted to do something that really, uh, made it so there was no going back.” The fox huffed, “Carrots, listen, I’ve already said I love you, and I… I think I’m finally ready to let the world know.”

And Judy smirked, tugging down on Nicks tie one more time, pulling him eyes level with him. She could feel him, smell him, his nervous bewilderment, the heat of his body, everything. “Nick, do you know you get rather cheesy when you’re nervous?” the little rabbit nearly purred out.

Nick tried to say something, but Judy didn’t let him.

This kiss lasted for a long moment. Soft, tender, with a gentleness that couldn’t bear to strain their reforming relationship. And then they parted, still looking into one another’s eyes, still so very close. Judy felt herself panting for breath, softly, across Nick as his hand slipped lo to her hips.

“I wasn’t going to do anything with Derrick, you know.” She breathed out across Nick’s fur, “Even if you hadn’t shown up. He just doesn’t… He just doesn’t have the right spark.”

“Good,” the fox grunted, a little smirk playing at his lips, “He was a prick anyway.”

And Judy laughed, bright and clear, a little fist thumping along Nicks chest, “Shut up. He’s fine. It’s not his fault he got caught up in… This.”

“Yeah, well, he could have spared us a lot of trouble if he hadn’t been trying to get you in bed.”

“Yeah, isn’t that supposed to be your Job?”

Nick froze, Judy laughed.

“What, you’re willing to let everyone know that you’re pining after a rabbit, but you’re afraid of doing anything with her?”

“Carrots…”

Judy pushed close, hot lips across that foxes ear, “Oh, don’t worry, I’m still mad at you. You’re not getting anything, but Nick, really,” she gave him a wink, “You had to expect this when we first started dating. Just because I don’t want kids right now doesn’t mean I’m not a rabbit.”

The fox smirked, then, pushing back along Judy, the force of him pressing her away from the wall, until both of them were on her bed, body tangled together, “Hey, cut me some slack darling.” He breathed, hot breath across her grey fur, “This is the first time I’ve done anything close to this with a girl I love.”

Judy felt a thrill through her, and she smiled, looking back into those green eyes. Her paws moved, trailing along his arms as she smiled her soft little smirk.

“Well, you better start learning quick, fox.”


	2. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene idea that doesn't have another place

* * *

 

It can take as little as eight seconds to lose consciousness from a blood choke. Properly applied, a choke like that can end a fight. If you hold for much longer than eight seconds, it can end much more., provided of course that you don’t mind literally squeezing the life out of someone. But even if you didn’t have the stomach, a properly applied blood choke could render even the strongest mammal nothing more than a limp ragdoll.

So perhaps it was for the best that the boar who was throttling Judy didn’t seem to be too experienced with applying them.

It had happened suddenly. A call for backup, a chase, a manhunt through tight little city alleys that yawned like canyons to Judy, but were impassibly cramped passages to the Elephant and Hippo officers. She’d gone on ahead. She could head the perp off at the pass, buy time for the rest of them, she could catch him on her own. She had been so sure he’d keep running that she hadn’t even noticed when half way down the alley a shadow detached itself from a pile of old refuse.

Stupid.

The first thing she did notice, before she even registered her assailant, was how it felt. Hot, with bristly fur and hard bits of black hooves pressing inexorably along her. It was a vice, both hands wrapped about her neck with a strength that could only be understood as murderous. It was inexpert though, groping awkwardly before the real squeeze began, bruising her cheek and jaw with fingers seeking their prize.

She couldn’t breathe, she could barely think. Her heart hammered in panic, body feeling almost electric as a thousand different stress hormones flooded her. She could feel her legs kicking as she was lifted by her neck from the ground. She could see that boar stare back at her with his beady little eyes. His grip was irresistible, immovable, clumsy in the same way an avalanche is clumsy. It was like struggling against the ocean. She could even smell the ocean from here, the soft scent of seawater mingling with panting, snarling boar.

Another squeeze, and her mind blanked for a moment, muscles rippling under boar hide as he hoisted her higher.

She fought though, little rabbit muscles bunching up as tiny paws gripped those behemoth hooves, pulling at them with fear fueled strength. The boar just squeezed tighter, forcing a gagging gurgle from Judy as her body thrashed. Her heart was pounding like a drum, her limbs burned and she could feel her lungs burn. She needed to breath, she needed to get free. She needed to focus. You have eight seconds to do something or you’re going to die. Focus.

Focus.

He wasn’t choking her right. Too much effort expended where it wasn’t needed. She could feel her throat closed tight, tight enough where she couldn’t even exhale, but she could also still feel her pulse thrumming though her ears. He was squeezing too hard in the wrong places, and not hard enough in the right places. She could see it in his eyes, he didn’t know what he was doing, or he did and just didn’t care. Oh god this hurt, she could feel her bones grinding against each other, she could feel her muscles bruising under that iron grip. She could feel her lungs screaming, ready to burst. She wasn’t goingt o get to go home, she wasn’t going to get to see her parents again. They were going to worry so much. Nick would have to tell them. Her heart broke.

_Focus._

She had an opportunity in this. He wasn’t trained, or if he was he was a sadist. How was he standing? His legs were wide, his stance rooted as he held her up. She could feel him loose grip, and then redouble it every time she started to struggle again. He wasn’t shaking her either, he was giving her time to think, not trying to shake her into insensibility. Did he want her to feel herself die? Was he panicking himself? His little piggy eyes were wide, focused, staring right at Carrots and nowhere else. She locked eyes with him for a moment, and the boar squeezed. Judy felt her vision swim as another burning lance of agony rushed down her spine. He held her at an angle, holding her up a little bit higher than his head, and keeping his elbows away from her kicking feet. Stupid rabbit, if she hadn’t been struggling maybe he would still have left hem there, she could have given him a kick them, one that would really matter. Had he crushed her throat? She couldn’t tell, she just couldn’t breathe, she could barely think. Oh Mother, it hurts so much.

Focus!

He wasn’t looking at her body. He wasn’t paying attention to her feet, or her hands now. He wasn’t trying to dash her brains out along the wall, and he wasn’t trying to choke her quickly. She had time. She could think, she could get out of this, but only if she was smarter than him. Nick had always taught her to think like that. Don’t go through, go around. Don’t fight them at their strongest, fight them at their weakest. Don’t be the lever, be the fulcrum. She just had to think, put the pieces together.

Break the grip, before anything else, break the grip. Stop her vision from swimming, stop the black that was creeping around her sight. Let her breath. She had to get out. She hadn’t called her parents today, she needed to let them know she was Ok in the city. They always needed her to call, they worried so much. But it was easy to worry about the one daughter who lived in the city, wasn’t it? Nick always teased her on that. He thought she should wean both of them off on calling her, but she loved her-

**Focus!**

Little rabbit legs swung up, strong body contorting as she wrapped both legs around that Board arm. She could hear him grunt, dimly, as she squeezed back with her tights for a moment, wrenching her body away from the grip. Her little feet pushing away on that strong arm. Dimly, she could hear the boar grunt as dark clouded on the edge of her vision. He squeezed harder in response, pulling her close to keep that little rabbit of a cop from escaping him. Judy felt herself fight not to go limp. Her body was burning, her entire being alight with the need, the terrible demand to breath. The Boar was staring her down, his eyes locked on her face. He wasn’t looking in the right places

The Boar didn’t even have time to notice the knife coming out, so focused on those feet.

Misdirection. Nick had shown her how to do the shell game a while back, back in his little dingy apartment. Three cups, and where’s the little bead? Watch closely, follow the hands, it’s under one of the cups, can you keep an eye on which one it is? Is the hand quicker than the eye? Come on folks, a one in three chance to be a winner!

Sunlight glittered on Judy’s knife as she yanked it free from its sheath on her back belt. It was just a little utility knife, more used for cutting a few stray threads and carrots but it was sharp like a witches’ tongue.

But the little bead was never in those cups, Nick had shown her. It was at one point, but why give people even a one in three chance of winning? No, or at least, not all the time. You wait until the pot gets big enough, the crowd egging people to put up more and more cash… And then you palmed the bead. And it worked, because everyone was focused on the cups you moved, not what you were doing with your other hand. You kept their eyes on the cups.

This had to work. One last little gambit. If she couldn’t get him to let go, that was it. No more Judy. Her parents would be devastated. Her sisters, her brothers. All her friends.

Nick.

Far too late, the boar noticed how Judy twisted, how she moved her body to get an angle. It was only with a sort of hopeless puzzlement he was able to see her pull closer to those arms, and then force forward. And he squealed just like a stuck pig when the knife hit him.

The blade hit him right on the wrist, an inch or more of steel sinking in between the wrist bones as Judy poured herself into the motion. His grip faltered for a moment, his eyes wide and piggy nose twitching. Judy didn’t give him a change to recover, and poured all of herself into her knife. Muscles bunched, her heart hammered, and she pushed.

The boar howled, screaming as Judy forced her little utility knife down the length of that arm. A crimson line that bloomed with dark and billowing blood. Against the dark brown of that bristling boar hair, it almost looked black. She could feel it on her, warm and sticky, coating her hands, making her grip on the knife slip. It was getting everywhere, she could feel it on her face, she could…

Air!

She felt herself dropping, falling as the boar reeled away, shocked and aghast at the sudden change in fortune. He was cradling his arm like a baby, holding it and trying to stop the six inch wound from pouring more of his life onto the filthy concrete. He was whimpering, snarling, grunting, crying as he tried to hold himself together.

Judy couldn’t care. She was breathing! Gasping and coughing for air, but it was coming! Her throat burned, and she couldn’t take in the big lungful’s that she needed, not without falling into a coughing fit that sprayed what looked like both blood and snot over the alley. But she did it! She was alive!

Dimly, she could make out the boar shuffling away, moving to run. He wouldn’t get far, not with the way he was moving now. He stumbled, he staggered. Fast, but certainly loosing blood. He wouldn’t last long if he tried to do a full run with an open arm like that.

He wouldn’t last long at all if didn’t get medical help.

Laying on her back, staring up at the blue sky and feeling her lungs fill and her throat burning, Judy Hopps coughed. This was going to end in trouble. This was going to end with an inquiry no mattered what happened to the perp. There would be talk, lawyers, hearings. Did she act the right way? Did she use appropriate force?

Oh sweet cheese and crackers, she’d have to tell her parents about this. She’s have to tell Nick about this too. And then she’d have to fight her parents over her job again, and she didn’t even know how Nick was going to react. She goes on patrol with a different partner one day, and look what happens? it was going to be a mess.

And what about the boar? What if she had crippled him? She’d cut him like that to make him drop her, to attack the tendons and muscles, but what if he never recovered? What if internal affairs said she’d acted in bad faith? What if the news did?

In the distance she heard a thud, and a blubbering sob, pathetically gurgling away. Her assailant wasn’t doing well with his cut. He sounded so young, so scared. Murderous intent melting into the past to be replaced with the panicked snuffling of a coward.

What if he died?

As the sounds of officers in the distance grew louder, in the shuffle of feet and the dim light of police lights, Judy felt like she was choking again.


	3. Pests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview

The first thing you do before the job is you check your mask.

That’s important. The entire job revolves around that mask and its filters. Everything you do is linked on how your mask fits. If that mask don’t work, not being able to do the job is the least of your worries. You don’t get paid enough to choke on fumes when you were down in the tunnels, so you check your mask before you go in, and check your buddies too. You want it snug, and you want the seal to be comfortable. Jobs can last for hours, and you don’t get to scratch an itch.

The second thing is to check your vest and suit.

This isn’t critical, but you always wanted to make sure everything fit together. You want to check the plates, make sure they are fitted in their pouches, and make sure none of them cracked on the last job. Make sure all your tools are on the belt too, and make sure your mags are in a easily reachable place. Keep an eye on whoever has the package also. It’s best to draw straws for that one, the IR scanner is pretty damn heavy, and the canisters ain’t a picnic either. I hear they are trying to work it down to goggles, but well, I don’t think I could deal without my depth perception.

The last thing you do it to check your gun.

Make sure it’s clean. Did you lubricate it after the last job? How’s the suppressor working? Do you think you’re going to need a bayonet for this one? Maybe limber up, take a few test shots with your buddies. Do you think you are going to need to any special ordinance? Is corporate going to shell out for a sprayer? Are incendiaries an option? Whatever you get, you need to make certain it works. You can’t afford not to. Personally, I recommend taking some of your pay and getting your own rifle. It’s good to, you know, get used to your gun. It’s a personal thing.

Hey, I see that look boy, and I ain’t kidding. This isn’t a game son; this is pest control.

Pests for anyone over two feet at least. If you’re under that, they can’t really be called pest now can they? With a fang the size of your forearm, a spider isn’t really all that much of a nuisance anymore, isn’t? That’s the problem with animals who aren’t the proper size, they forget about the things that really matter down here on the ground. In a big building they shouldn’t be a problem, but in a mixed size one? You can’t just gas the place assume that it’s going to be safe for everyone afterwards.

That’s where we come in. The smallest and most important part of pest control. And you stop laughing right now. I know everyone says that their job is important, but without our paws on the ground you’d be hearing about a lot more mice being found in tarantula webs, and that’s a fact. You wonder why Zootopia has laws about regular pest control sweeps? Thirty years ago they didn’t. You can tell which buildings didn’t check their pests, because rodents still won’t go in them. Even after all this time, you remember when they found grandpa’s body.

You know about that right? There was a whole thing back when I was a kid. I couldn’t have been more than, what, ten? Maybe closer to thirteen or something, but I do remember there was a whole blowup down in the Rainforest District. Now that district is pure poison already, too wet and too damn hot. Bugs love it in there and they grow big, but it was even worse back then. But I do remember it being on the news. Wasn’t till later that I found out it was my Dad who was part of the cleanup, but I did hear about how they ended up opening that old building and found all the skeletons.

I think the official count was around forty? All tourists of course. Wanders off over the years and, well, some dark corners have fangs in them.

But that’s the past. Things are better now! For one thing, I’m being paid a lot better than my father was back when he starts, but more often the only folk who go down to ol’ eight legs are the ones who sign up for it. Not the safest thing I could be doing, but what can I say? I’m just a big damn hero.

Well, maybe I’m just a bastard with a gun. My Dad always said you go into pest control because you’d shoot mice otherwise, and I admit, it feels pretty good to drill one of them in the eyes. But the pay’s good and it means I don’t worry about my daughter going outside Little Rodentia. Not as much as I could at least. Christ, it’s a nightmare out there. I still don’t want her going downtown. Those buildings have too many little nooks and crannies. There was a place me and Herb hit up that had spots big enough to fit a whole mess of emperor scorpions. You ever seen a scorpion? Nasty assholes, and fast. Damn things barely even notice if you don’t drill them in the head.

But I’m getting off topic. We’re talking about what we do down there, right?

So you just don’t go into the walls on your own. Unless it’s a small place, or it’s just a once bug thing, the big guys will gas the place first. That’s why your mask is so important. Your actual job is to go around while the gas is still in there, and make sure to clear out any pockets where the stupid things might have escaped. Mostly you are dealing with roaches, so it’s just a bit of a busywork thing. Roaches aren’t anyone’s problem, unless you’ve got some sort of foreign infestation or they’ve gotten real big. The vest helps with that; they can’t really do much to get through this thing. But they attract the nasty crawlies, so it’s good to act like you’re going in for something big, like tarantula or Mantis. If you don’t check for them, you’ll be pretty damn sorry later.

That actually reminds me of a job from last year.

So it’s me, Herb, Sarah, and Robert, right? Rob still has that bum arm, so he gets saddled with the pack, and he’s grumbling when we go in. Hauling the pack is a pain in the ass and he’s whining about it, but we aren’t really expecting much so we don’t shut him up. We’re talking too, just shooting the shit. It’s a routine sort of job, go in, clean up, and give the big guys the all clear. The building’s a new one in Sahara Square, so it has access ladders for us, and plenty of ports for the gas to get in. So the place it pretty much finished on its own already, and we are just cleaning up. It was only a roach call anyway, so we’re just chatting as we push our ways through the corpses.

Oh yeah, it can get thick down there. You can try and step over the roaches, but sometimes when you step on them the legs go all crazy, and after that happens a few times you just deal with pushing hem out of the way. Your heart really doesn’t need that extra stress, you know?

So anyway Herb and Sarah get to work on the eggs we find. It’s routine work really. The gas usually can get them, but to be safe if you find a cache you get out your own foam spray and cover them. The foam is good stuff, and hardens quickly, so nothing that hatches can get out. Nontoxic too, very safe. It’s detail work though, and takes longer than you would like, so me and Rob work as lookouts. Which is alright. So we’re just waiting and taking some time to have Rob sweep the place with the IR. But this time the gas is pretty dispersed so I can see a bit farther with my light anyway, and it’s not a big deal to not use the IR. The gas is actually colorless, but they added a nice pink pigment. It helps you keep track of where the gas is pooling.

But it’s helpful to sweep with IR this time, cause’ Rob gives me a nudge and shows me the screen. There is a little heat still off down the wall, which is usually something important. It’s probably just a pipe though, but I say, Hell, it beats just hanging around with my thumb up my ass. So I volunteer to go check it out. It’s either a pipe or a roach, so one way or the other I’ll take care of it right? Rob’s supposed to go with me, but he’s lugging around the IR and it’s just a pipe, so I tell him to stay back and keep an eye on the others.

You can already tell that this isn’t the smartest thing we could do, right? It’s the sort of thing I tell rookies to never do, but here we are.

So I roll up on where the heat was coming from, one paw on the wall, looking for the pipe. Peace of mind right? But I can’t find anything so I go a little farther. Still nothing. So I’m thinking ah ha, got to be a roach then. So I unsling my rifle and start looking, checking the walls and checking the little tight cracks. A roach can get into places even normal sized folk have difficulty getting into.

Yes, I said normal sized. There’s more people the right size than your big ass ain’t there? Law of averages.

Anyway, so it’s when I look up is when I get the real shock. You use a headlamp when you’re out on a job. Usually a bright LED. It lets the bugs know you’re coming, but it’s better than working in the pitch black. And you can dim the lights if you need. But when I look up, I have the light on full bore, so I get a good look at eight eyes.

So it was a tarantula, I shit you not, Thing probably had got in following some of the bigger roaches, and what having a whale of a time until we showed up. And worse, when they gassed the place, it looked like it found a corridor where it didn’t get any of it. Sometimes things just work out that way. Lots of places where the gas can’t get to properly when it pools in low spots (Vikane’s heavier than air you see) and so the big ugly ones who like to cling to ceilings can escape.

Now a tarantula doesn’t have a very good brain. Not a lot of reasoning in that head of its. But there is just enough to size me up as just the right sort of thing it would like to eat. Can’t imagine cockroaches are too filling, no matter what them predators say. Don’t know how Bug Burga does it really. Lucky me though, I was faster that the big ugly bastard. Just fast enough really, to put two shots right in its head between that cluster of eyes just as it leapt.

You need to keep firing too, if one of the big ones is after you. They don’t really have a brain; you see? Almost entirely moving without the brain giving instructions. See, you shoot an animal in the brain, and they stop moving. A big bug with still bite you, and only have the sense to realize that it’s dead later. So you depress the trigger until it’s on its back and twitching.

I was real lucky it was already dead when it hit me, but that didn’t help too much at the moment. So I’m screaming bloody murder and I’m firing like a madman when the whole eighty grams lays into me and I’m getting ready for the fangs. But all I can hear is Rob swearing as I almost wing him with a shot right through the tarantula. If Rob was a millimeter higher this story wouldn’t be so funny, I tell you what. But we still have a good laugh about it every now and then. Maybe it’s payback for that time he nearly got me with his knife.

Oh, another thing to do before you go on a job: Use the restroom and make sure you’re empty before you go, because otherwise you will mess your jumpsuit up on the bughunt sooner or later. Your partners will understand but, well shit, no one likes to deal with it.

Anyway So Rob hauls the thing off me and calms me down. For a moment I was sucking fumes down there cause the dumb thing pushed my mask to the side, so I’m pretty damn loopy. Don’t remember much of what happened after that whole thing, just that eventually I ended up outside with the oxygen tank.

I still have a bit of a twitch in my left paw. Doc says it should go away eventually if I eat right. Here’s to hoping.

So that’s just the sort of thing that can happen in there, and I got too damn lucky as it was. If I hadn’t looked up, Rob could have come across something a lot less fun. It’s high risk work, and yeah, there are probably ways to do it better. But unless you send animals in, you can never be sure, and we always miss something or other when we fumigate anything larger that a wolf sized house. It’s not the riskiest thing I could be doing either. Working the underground in Little Rodentia pretty much the same job without the gas. Sides’, if I was going to play it safe I would have tried to be a banker.

Look, alright. I have to get to work now, alright? I should be off at about, probably around five today. We have a big thing at Grand Pangolin Arms. Apparently they have some sort of ant problem so me and the boys are going to head in with the endoscopes and find the nest. Not dangerous work, but it can take forever and some ants can get downright ornery when we get in deep.

So I’ll see you later, and uh, send me copy of the story when you’re finished with it, right? Would be nice to see myself in print? Do you need a photo or..?

Right, right, you have some. Ok, I’ll see you later Kid.

Yeah, you too.

 


	4. Bike

“So? Pretty cool, right? Looks like a lot of fun?”

Nick blinked in the harsh summer sun, feeling the warm rays of light upon his back as he went to scratch behind his head. This wasn’t really like Judy. Well to be fair, there was a lot about Judy he didn’t know. But one thing he did know about her is that she was absurdly frugal with her money. With herself at least. The little bunny was generous enough, but she really didn’t buy anything for herself, besides the bare essentials. She was the sort of bunny that fretted over her grocery bill, but was willing to just surprise you with an expensive coffee. Generous to a fault.

So the fact that Judy had dragged him out on a Sunday to check out what was by all appearances a dirt bike she had purchased for herself was more than a little surprising.

It was new too. That was another surprise. Judy did her best to work with Hand-me-downs and things from the thrust store. Frugal and thrifty, the little bunny made her money go a long way. It was a shame that she never spent any of that money to get a better apartment or some decent internet. She really must have wanted one of these things.

So he decided the safest thing would be to what he normally did, chuckle and smile.

Nick stepped closer, lowering his shades just enough to get a good look at the offered bike. It was slick and shiny, a covering for what looked to be a terrifyingly potent engine, and nearly an obnoxious red in color. He liked that color, it reminded him of himself. And so the fox chuckled more, one paw landing on the seat and running along that new synthetic leather, “Well, it’s pretty slick Fluff.”

Judy beamed, “I know, right? I’ve always wanted one of these but, you know, back in Bunny Burrow I really wasn’t able to make it work.”

“Too dangerous for the folks, huh, Carrots? These things will kill you.”

The rabbit looked confused for a moment, and then laughed “What? Nick, I have two hundred and seventy-five siblings, my parents gave up on trying to keep us from playing on cars and bikes after the first fifty. Mom’s just happy is we don’t end up paralyzed. And we hardly ever listened to Dads warnings.”

“Country living at its finest.”

Judy gave Nick a light punch in the arm and smirked, “Sush, you. No, I didn’t get one because if I got one at home, I’d never see it again. David bought himself a scooter once with his own money, and it was trashed a week later. Siblings, right?”

Nick shrugged with a smile on his lips, “Wouldn’t know Carrots. Only child, so I never had to deal with thieving brothers. See, my Mother gave me all her love.”

Judy gave Nick a face, “Sure, Mama’s boy.”

Both of them laughed and Judy swung herself up onto the bike, powerful little thighs gripping it. Her paws played over the handlebars like a pianist over ivory keys. She treated the machine with a mix of reverence and frankly intimidating lust. There was a lot of energy bound up in that thing. It reminded Nick of when he was a kid on Christmas. One of the good Christmases anyway.

Nick wandered around to the front of the bike, arms crossed as he leaned forward, looking into those big bunny eyes, “So, why a dirt bike in the city? Planning to take her out to the Sahara, huh?”

Judy grinned, “Well, that’s the idea! And I wanted to be able to take it back to Bunny Burrow sometime. I think it would be nice to ride around there.” She shrugged, casually, “And maybe show David how I can totally handle myself on a bike.”

Nick blinked once, and then let his muzzle split into a smug grin, “You have to show him? Carrots, you wouldn’t happen to have been the kid who trashed his bike would you?”

Judy let out a little embarrassed squeak, paws gripping her ears and tugging them over her face to hide a blush. Nick laughed, and she responded with a chuckle of her own, “In, my defense, if it wasn’t me it was going to be someone else.”

Nick kept his smug grin trained on her, and Judy quavered, “And it wouldn’t have happened if he let me ride it! I just wanted to, you know, get a feel for it. Besides, now I have my own bike, and he probably has forgotten allll about it.”

“Regular little punk you are Carrots. Should I be checking for you at the next time the Hells Angels roll through town?” Nick said with a wicked little smile.

Judy gave Nick a look, “Oh come on, I’m only a little punk.” A moment, a little thought, “Though, I think I could pull off a leather jacket and chains…”

Nick smiled slyly, “You know, I’ve think I’ve seen something like that online.”

Judy stuck her tongue out with a smirk, “You lech.”

“Why, officer Hopps! I am offended, I am nothing if not a pure and chaste fox who has done nothing immoral ever.”

Judy laughed, “Oh, my mistake Wilde. I just assumed that you were one of those wicked foxes I keep hearing about from my brothers.”

“Mmm, only a little wicked. Just the right amount of wicked really. Same with you and being punk.” He quirked a brow for a moment, “Though, your brothers huh? Problem with foxes? And here I thought you said your family was all nice and PC now Carrots.”

Judy rolled her eyes, “Oh, them.” she said with a little sigh, “They’d be upset with any partner I had.”

Nick laughed, “What, your brothers are the ones trying to protect poor little Judy. I thought your father was the overreacting one.”

“No, he and Mom are just worried about me getting hurt. It’s the whole brigade of brothers who are worried about,” she raised both paws and made air quotes, “Those slick liberal city boys”

The smile on Nicks muzzle was complicated, and Judy felt compelled to explain more.

“Look, it’s a bunny thing, right? Or maybe it’s a Hopps thing? Everyone is in everyone else’s business all the time, and naturally people start to feel invested in each other? And my brothers have it in their head that I am a pure and virginal porcelain doll that needs to be protected.”

The smile on Nick was less complicated now, “Hah! Well, are you?”

Judy blushed, and Nick winked, “Besides, I can’t think of any rabbit that could protect officer Hopps better than Officer Hopps.”

“Flatterer.”

“Well, I have to practice. Don’t want to let my silver tongue go to waste.”

“Mmm, well, you could stand to practice some more.”

Nick brought his shades low, “Well, do you have any places I could practice Carrots?”

Judy rolled her shoulders, little hips wiggling as she got comfortable on her bike, laughing softly. Her head tilted, looking Nick over for a long moment, “I’ll tell you if I think of a place. Until then, just practice around me when you can, alright?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

They we close, gazing back at each other from those handlebars. The sounds of the street flowed past them as they shared a moment. Judy giggled, high, and a little more girlish than she liked, “You know, when I was shopping for bikes, I made sur to get one you could ride on with me. You know, just in case we needed to go somewhere.” She smiled, one paw running over the red plastic of her new baby. Her grin turned, sly and teasing, paw moving and the patting the seat behind her with a wink winked, “So, how about it? Wanna take a ride on my red rocket?”

Nick paused, and then nearly died of laughter. Leaving Judy just looking at Nick collapsed to his knees and at the mercy of his roiling laughter. She stared, confused and uncomprehending. But soon it was over, and The fox rose and wiped a tear from his eyes. His laughter died down to a chuckle as he managed to get back to his feet, panting for breath between fits of laughter.

Judy was right; this bike was going to be a lot of fun!


End file.
